While viewing an electronic document, such as a web site, a user often becomes interested in searching and viewing other information related to the electronic document. For example, when browsing a movie rating website, a user might want to watch movies or TV programs mentioned by the website on his or her TV. Typically, however, to view on a TV media content related to a document displayed by a computer, a user would need to first suspend their browsing activity on the computer, and then search for the related media content on the TV. During this process, users are inconvenienced because they are required to take actions outside the browsing experience. Furthermore, users may also become frustrated by the additional TV search process and abandon their effort to view the TV content altogether.